Castigo ejemplar
by bruxi
Summary: [U. A.] Si tuviera que retroceder en el tiempo, volvería a hacerlo, no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo. Ni lo más mínimo [Fic participante en el concurso "Terror en fanfiction: concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! De nuevo yo, yo y nadie más que yo (?), trayéndoos una creación realmente terrorífica que os ponga los pelos de punta (o, al menos, así lo espero xD).**

**Este fanfic participa, como pongo en el summary, en el concurso de Halloween del foro ¡Siéntate!. Que conste que en España no celebramos Halloween como tal, ni siquiera el Samaín donde yo vivo (el equivalente a Halloween), pero de aquí a unos años se ha vuelto una fiesta muy popular, y los niños piden disfrazarse y demás xD. Lo más parecido que tenemos en las zonas costeras es San Juan, allá por la noche del 23 de junio; esa es nuestra noche de brujas particular.**

**No obstante, me parece una buena fiesta, una forma de pasarlo bien y desconectar. Tengo ganas de coger un año y disfrazarme por Halloween, tal vez algún día lo haga. Algún día.**

**En fin, os dejo el topic de votación para que podáis leer más historias terroríficas y que votéis las tres que más os gusten ¿hace? Yo creo que es un buen plan para un viernes por la tarde xD.**

www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/122990305/1/VOTACI%C3%93N-Terror-en-Fanfiction-Concurso-de-Halloween-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Que os horrorice la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>Halloween no tiene nada de divertido. Este festival sarcástico refleja una infernal demanda de venganza por parte de los niños contra el mundo aulto<em>

Jean Beaudrillard

* * *

><p><strong>Castigo ejemplar<strong>

La cafetería de la universidad estaba demasiado concurrida para su gusto en esas fechas. Había demasiada gente, conversaciones por todas partes, voces que no callaban. Tomó su turno y resopló, fastidiada al ver que aún tenía a cinco personas delante de ella.

Acomodó sus gruesos libros contra la cadera y se peinó con los dedos los largos mechones lacios y negros que adornaban su ovalado y blanco rostro. Era época de exámenes, así que los alumnos de las distintas facultades que se quedaban a estudiar en las bibliotecas hasta tarde solían ir a comer allí. Amigos y compañeros se reunían en torno a las negras mesas para compartir, durante unos breves minutos, charlas triviales y risas, para aligerar la tensión en esos días de locos.

Hoy, para los de cuarto de medicina, era la víspera del último examen. Había coincidido con varios de sus compañeros de clase en la biblioteca de la facultad, en los laboratorios e incluso por los silenciosos pasillos, cuando ibas a por una dosis de cafeína a la máquina o a por algo de comer.

Muchos la habían saludado con un movimiento de cabeza, algunas chicas más amables con una sonrisa y otros, simplemente, pasaron olímpicamente de ella, ignorándola. Cosa que agradecía.

Vio que ya le faltaba poco para pedir su comida y se sintió algo mejor. Elevó el mentón y se puso recta, dándose cuenta de que había estado encorvada todo ese rato. Odiaba verse mal, siempre tenía que estar impecable, perfecta.

Porque Kikyō Nakamura era _perfecta_.

Las mejores notas, hermosa hasta quitar el hipo con su 1,75 de altura, ojos marrón oscuro, delgada, piernas largas y esbeltas, piel blanca como el alabastro y un cabello largo, lacio y sedoso, negro como el carbón. Además, era educada en extremo, políticamente correcta e inteligente a más no poder. Sus padres y hermana menor la adoraban, estaban tremendamente orgullosos de ella. El único error que había cometido, según su familia, ya lo había enmendado.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al recordarlo. Durante unos breves meses, había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Había conocido de primera mano lo que era el amor, experimentándolo en sus propias carnes (no, no habían llegado a tercera base, es en un sentido figurado). Al principio no le había caído en gracia aquel chico hosco y deslenguado, pero al final había caído en la trampa del amor.

No obstante, se suponía que ella tenía unas expectativas que cumplir, unos deberes para con sus padres. No podía llegar simplemente y enamorarse del primero que se le pusiera por delante. Intentó hacérselo ver a él, explicárselo, y todo hubiera salido más o menos bien si una tercera persona no hubiera llegado a sembrar la semilla de la discordia… —. Kikyō… —Sintió un escalofrío al oír una desagradable voz en su oído. No obstante, se mantuvo impasible, indiferente ante el firme toque en su brazo de unos dedos largos y finos, tan elegantes como fríos.

—Naraku—correspondió al saludo de manera fría y cortante. Casi pudo oír la amplia sonrisa que aquel repugnante ser esbozaba tras ella.

—Vamos, querida, no seas tan antipática conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, pronto seremos _marido y mujer_. —Quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, apartarlo de sí y largarle una bofetada. Pero, contrario a lo que quería, dominó sus emociones bajo una máscara de indiferencia, perfectamente ensayada y practicada a lo largo de los años.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Oh, sí que lo sé. Tus padres me adoran y ya está todo planificado. —Kikyō se sintió mal de repente, sintiendo la creciente necesidad de salir de allí y alejarse de la tóxica y pútrida presencia de Naraku Tanaka, el ser despreciable que, con sucias artimañas, la había separado del amor de su vida, del único hombre que estaba segura había amado y amaría.

Decidió no contestarle, ignorarlo para ver si así se cansaba y la dejaba en paz. Contrariamente a sus deseos, eso era lo que menos tenía en mente Naraku. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra, tan solo se mantuvo a su vera, sonriendo socarronamente, todavía con sus blancos y fríos dedos alrededor de su delgado brazo, como si con ese simple gesto demostrara que ella le pertenecía.

—¡85!—El grito de uno de los camareros la sobresaltó ligeramente, pero le sirvió para alejarse unos pasos de Naraku, aliviada de poder hacerlo. Le sonrió al chico, quién se sonrojó en el acto. No todos los días una chica tan extremadamente hermosa te dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Soy yo. Quisiera una ensalada y un agua sin gas fría, por favor.

—Eh… claro, señorita. Ahora mismo. —El chico se volvió a por su bebida, dejándola delante de ella, para luego adentrarse en la cocina gritando su orden.

Ampliando su sonrisa, Naraku volvió a acercarse a ella—. Tan comedida como siempre. —Kikyō lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, empezando a sentirse nerviosa. Naraku era la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra que podía hacerle perder los nervios, destrozando con suma facilidad esa fachada de mujer fuerte e independiente que había tratado de construir durante toda su vida.

No le contestó, no vio la necesidad de hacerlo. El camarero volvió con su pedido; Kikyō dejó los gruesos libros de medicina sobre una mesa cercana mientras sacaba del bolso la cartera, la abría y entregaba al chico un billete. Él lo cogió y, cuando le devolvió la vuelta, vio que entre las monedas iba un papelito. Quiso reír, pero solo se dedicó a guardar todo y a coger su comida.

Naraku la siguió hasta la mesa, sentándose en la misma. Cansada de su actitud acosadora, lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—En Derecho ya acabamos los exámenes, así que pensé en venir a ver a mi dulce y guapa prometida. —Kikyō apretó los dientes. Odiaba con toda su alma a ese hombre de cabello largo negro y perturbadores ojos rubís. De no ser por él…

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que Kōga-kun solo es un amigo!—El grito alertó a todos los clientes de la cafetería del campus, haciendo que giraran sus cabezas en dirección a la femenina voz.

A Kikyō se le cortó la respiración al ver entrar, sacudiendo la puerta con violencia, a un chico y una chica. Ella era la que había gritado. El chico parecía realmente enfadado por algo.

—¡Pues no lo parece! ¡¿Por qué dejas que te abrace?!

—¡No lo vi venir! ¡Y solo fue eso: un abrazo! ¡No puedo creer que le rompieses la nariz solo por eso!

—Keh. —El chico se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, levemente sonrojado. El resto de personas que atestaban el establecimiento enseguida volvieron a sus conversaciones una vez resuelta su curiosidad: celos de pareja.

Kikyō no pudo apartar la mirada ni del chico ni de la chica protagonistas de aquella discusión. Era increíble cómo, después de dos años, seguía igual de guapo—. Vaya, no ha tardado mucho en reemplazarte. —Kikyō vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Naraku. Haciendo caso omiso a sus ganas de irse de allí, tomó el tenedor con fuerza y empezó a comer.

No pudo evitar que, de vez en cuando, los ojos se le fueran a la pareja antes mencionada. Ahora parecía como si el chico tratara de disculparse, pero la chica tan solo lo ignoraba. Hasta que finalmente él, seguramente cansado de verse ignorado, la cogió de la cintura y la besó. Kikyō apretó el tenedor con tanta fuerza que casi se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano. Algo se resquebrajó en su interior al ver cómo, con el rostro colorado, la chica le sonreía de una forma dulce, mientras los ojos del chico brillaban.

Un brillo especial que nunca antes le había visto, ni siquiera cuando estaba con ella. Parecía realmente feliz, cuando ella se estaba desmoronando por dentro—. InuYasha… —susurró, inconsciente. Él creyó oírla porque, sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de la pequeña y estrecha cintura de su acompañante, se volvió, buscando con la mirada. Kikyō acertó a bajar la cabeza y esconderse tras uno de sus gruesos libros de estudio. Por encima del mismo vio como él fruncía el ceño y regresaba la atención a la chica que lo acompañaba. Ahora ella le hablaba de algo que parecía tenerla muy entusiasmada, a juzgar por las sonrisas que soltaba, e InuYasha se concentró en ella, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Deberías olvidarlo ya ¿no te parece? Él ya te ha olvidado ¿o es que no lo ves? Parece extremadamente feliz con esa chica. —El cinismo que impregnó las palabras de Naraku la enfureció.

Cerró de golpe el libro tras el que se había escondido (algo avergonzada por su actitud, más propia de una adolescente asustadiza que de una mujer hecha y derecha)—. Fue todo por tu culpa—dijo, clavando sus ojos marrones en él. Naraku alzó una ceja.

—Deberías darme las gracias. Te hice un favor.

—_¡Y una mierda!_—pensó Kikyō, claro que nunca se atrevería a maldecir en voz alta, era algo que una refinada chica de su posición jamás haría.

Se levantó, recogiendo sus libros, dispuesta a largarse de allí cuanto antes. Ni siquiera había tocado apenas su comida pero no le importaba—. ¿Ya te vas? Casi no hemos habla-

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Déjame en paz!—Las facciones de Naraku se contrajeron al oír tales palabras. Kikyō no esperó a que le replicara, tan solo se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería, con tan mala suerte que pasó justo al lado de las dos personas que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

—Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, Kagome.

—Lo sé, InuYasha. —Una solitaria lágrima se desprendió de su ojo derecho, resbalando por su rostro, mientras abandonaba la cafetería.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior de la misma, Naraku estaba que bullía de furia. Estaba harto de que Kikyō se creyera mejor que él, que se creyera con el derecho a despreciarlo e ignorarlo de esa forma.

Una siniestra sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Tendría que castigarla.

* * *

><p>Pestañeó repetidas veces para intentar ahuyentar la pesadez de sus párpados y el cansancio que la asolaba. Estaba que moría de sueño, pero prefería mil veces matarse a estudiar toda una noche encerrada en la biblioteca de la facultad, abierta expresamente a esas horas solo por la época de exámenes, para que los alumnos pudieran disponer de sus instalaciones libremente, que regresar a casa y tener que fingir, de nuevo, que todo estaba bien y que era la chica más afortunada del planeta.<p>

No lo era, ni de lejos. Sus padres podían tener todo el dinero que quisieran, jactarse de haber dado a luz a un ser perfecto y de estar moldeando al segundo para que saliera igual de bien, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Sus padres no eran felices, solo fingían serlo, y su hermana pequeña era todavía demasiado inocente e ingenua para comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un bostezo la atacó repentinamente, Se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano, haciendo esfuerzos para que los ojos no se le cerraran. Con algo de torpeza, rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con la cartera. Una dosis de cafeína le vendría bien para mantenerse despierta. Nunca estaba de más repasar para un examen el día anterior. Ya dormiría tras sacar la matrícula de honor que planeaba sacar.

Se levantó de la mesa, intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar por si acaso había algún otro estudiante que hubiese preferido el silencio e incomodidad de las sillas de la biblioteca al calor de unas buenas mantas.

Se dirigió a paso lento a la salida, recorriendo los vacíos, oscuros y silenciosos pasillos, alumbrándose como podía con la pantalla de su móvil para no tropezar y darse un buen trompazo contra el suelo. Llegó a su destino, la máquina de café, y abrió la cartera para sacar un par de monedas. Seleccionó un café solo con azúcar y esperó. El sonido del aparato mientras vertía el líquido marrón en el vasito de plástico blanco fue, en cierta manera, tranquilizador. No sabía por qué, pero se encontraba nerviosa desde que había abandonado la relativa seguridad de la biblioteca.

Se dijo que solo era una sensación, nada más, seguramente producto del agotamiento y la falta de sueño. Alargó la mano para coger su bebida caliente, ya lista, cuando, sin previo aviso, las luces de la facultad se encendieron, para posteriormente apagarse tan rápido como se habían encendido. Kikyō frunció el ceño. Tal vez el vigilante de seguridad las había activado sin querer, al apoyarse o algo. O quizás era alguno de sus compañeros o estudiante de otro curso, intentando gastar una broma. No en vano Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y no era la primera vez que se dedicaban a usar la facultad como base para bromas.

Meneó la cabeza y agarró al fin su café, sintiéndolo reconfortantemente calentito entre sus dedos. Dirigió la luz de la pantalla de su móvil hacia delante y emprendió el camino de vuelta. El incidente de las luces la había hecho espabilar de golpe. Tendría que darle las gracias al bromista al día siguiente.

Llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó, dejando el café a un lado de los apuntes, con cuidado de no derramarlo sobre las hojas llenas de su impoluta e impecable caligrafía. Guardó el móvil y la cartera en el bolso y, cuando se dispuso a retomar la tarea de estudio, se fijó en la disposición de las hojas. ¿Las habría movido alguien? ¿Tal vez algún compañero la había visto y había ido a fisgar sus apuntes mientras en el corto lapso de su ausencia? Desde luego, ella no los había dejado así ¿o sí y no se acordaba? Respiró hondo una vez, calmándose. Solo eran unas hojas de papel, solo eso, no había motivo para alarmarse.

Las volvió a ordenar y empezó a leer en absoluto silencio. Pronto sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro de las hojas, al tiempo que consultaba los gruesos libros que se había llevado consigo para contrastar la información o ver si había algo que el profesor no hubiera dicho en clase pero que pudiera resultar relevante para completar sus estudios. Llevaba otra hora leyendo y repasando, cuando un ruido apenas audible, como un chasquido, la hizo levantar la cabeza. Escrutó la oscuridad apenas iluminada de la biblioteca. Suspiró y volvió la vista de nuevo a los apuntes. Por segunda vez el ruido la alertó. Frunció el ceño, ahora con molestia. Menudo graciosillo el que estuviera molestando.

El chasquido sonó otra vez, y otra, y otra, cada vez más alto y más cerca. Kikyō empezó a ponerse nerviosa de verdad, no por miedo, sino por ver interrumpida su sesión nocturna de estudio. Odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba haciendo algo que consideraba importante para ella.

De golpe, el chasquido cesó, y el silencio envolvió de nuevo la biblioteca, como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido. Kikyō se masajeó las sienes, apoyando los codos en el borde de la mesa. A lo mejor lo había imaginado. Ya se estaba poniendo paranoica. ¿Y si echaba una cabezadita? No había nadie que pudiera reprocharle. Pondría la alarma del móvil en vibración encima de la mano. Como tenía el sueño ligero, enseguida lo notaría y se despertaría, más descansada para seguir estudiando.

Asintió para sí misma, aquello era razonable. A fin de cuentas, los profesores siempre hablaban sobre la importancia que tenía el sueño en sus capacidades tanto cerebrales como motoras. Cogió el teléfono móvil y programó la alarma para dentro de un par de horas. Además, se tenía el temario para el examen más que sabido y resabido, su mente lo había absorbido y asimilado cual esponja, no tenía nada que temer.

Así pues, con esos pensamientos, apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, dejando descansar la mejilla izquierda sobre el antebrazo, y cerró los ojos. Enseguida su cuerpo se relajó y el cansancio hizo mella, permitiéndole sucumbir a Morfeo.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, solo que _algo_ la despertó de golpe. Somnolienta, fijó la vista en la pantalla del móvil. Apenas había pasado una hora de las dos que tenía programadas ¿qué había pasado para que se despertase de golpe? Oyó un ruido, como de alguien arrastrando una silla. Esperó unos minutos pero este no cesó. Murmurando algo ininteligible (pero nada agradable de escuchar) se levantó de su sitio, se arregló la ropa algo arrugada a causa de la posición en la que había estado los últimos 63 minutos y se dirigió al origen del ruido, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta al idiota de turno.

Llegó a la zona más apartada de la biblioteca, donde estaban los libros más anticuados y los grandes tomos enciclopédicos que ya nadie consultaba (¿para qué si existía algo llamado internet?). Distinguió en la penumbra una figura, arrastrando, como había supuesto, una de las sillas de la biblioteca—. Eh, tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo?—El individuo en cuestión no pareció darse por aludido, porque siguió con su tarea. Kikyō bufó, irritada. Se acercó a él, alargando el brazo para agarrar el de la otra persona, pero, para su sorpresa, su mano envolvió el aire.

Kikyō retiró su extremidad inmediatamente, parpadeando confundida. ¿Qué…? Veía perfectamente al chico o chica arrastrando la silla, esta se movía, oía el insoportable ruido que hacían las patas de metal al raspar contra el suelo de madera. Se frotó los ojos, diciéndose que probablemente se había equivocado o que el otro había apartado el brazo para evitar el agarre. Era la explicación más lógica.

Con el molesto sonido martilleando su cerebro, Kikyō volvió a acercarse una vez más a la otra persona. Repitió el amago de cogerlo del brazo, pero, de nuevo, su mano tocó el aire. Un escalofrío la recorrió y, casi sin quererlo, retrocedió dos pasos. Respiró hondo. Seguramente el cansancio la estaba haciendo alucinar, había estudiado algo sobre ello en sus clases.

O a lo mejor seguía dormida y aquello era un sueño. Sí, eso también podía ser.

Se tapó los oídos, intentando mitigar el ruido de la silla siendo arrastrada sin piedad por el suelo, respirando a un ritmo regular, lento y pausado, contando mentalmente hasta cien, obligando a su mente a regresar a la realidad.

Pareció funcionar porque, poco a poco, el sonido fue desapareciendo. Las sienes le latían a causa del ligero dolor de cabeza que había empezado a sentir, pero nada que no se solucionara con una aspirina o con paracetamol. Abrió los ojos y se destapó los oídos. Buscó con la mirada la figura que había visto hacía ya varios minutos, pero no vio nada.

Sin embargo, la silla estaba en mitad de la sala, quieta, lejos de su lugar original. Kikyō suspiró, convenciéndose de que no era más que alguno o algunos de sus compañeros de clase queriéndole gastar una absurda broma de Halloween justo la víspera del último examen del cuatrimestre, el más importante de todos—. Muy graciosos—murmuró, agarrando con irritación el respaldo de la silla para llevarla a su sitio. Una vez hecho esto, dirigió sus pasos de nuevo a su mesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir que todo el contenido de su bolso, que ella había dejado perfectamente ordenado en el interior, con el susodicho objeto colgando del respaldo de su silla, ahora estaba desperdigado por toda la mesa y el suelo, con el bolso tirado a varios metros de allí, en el suelo. Sus apuntes también estaban desordenados, tirados sin ton ni son, y los libros de consulta que se había llevado se encontraban abiertos sobre sillas, mesa y suelo, boca abajo, y su café derramado sobre la mesa. Milagrosamente, el líquido no había llegado a tocar ningún papel.

Kikyō apretó los dientes, pensando que la bromita ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Empezó a recoger todo, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería irse a casa, no hacer caso, pasar de estudiar más, meterse en su calentita cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente una hora antes del examen, tiempo de sobra para llegar a la facultad a tiempo para la prueba escrita.

Recogió todo, llevándole un buen rato recolectar todas las hojas de los apuntes. Ordenó las cosas dentro del bolso lo mejor que pudo, la prisa le podía; la mala sensación volvía a apoderarse de ella, inquietándola. Terminó de apilar todo, arrugó el vaso de plástico, limpió la mesa y tiró los deshechos en la papelera más próxima. Se dirigió a paso rápido a la salida de la biblioteca. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y fue hacia una de las puertas de salida, la que le quedaba más cerca de donde había aparcado el coche esa mañana. Sintió alivio al divisar a lo lejos el letrero luminoso que parpadeaba sobre una de las puertas, indicando así que aquella daba al exterior.

Apuró aún más sus pies para llegar cuanto antes. Acomodó los libros contra el pecho con una sola mano y alargó la otra para coger la manija y empujar hacia fuera.

Pero nada pasó. La puerta no se movió, ni un milímetro. Kikyō frunció el ceño, volviendo a intentarlo. ¿Por qué no se abría? Resopló, entre enfadada y frustrada. Genial, ahora tendría que ir hasta el otro extremo de la facultad. No perdió tiempo. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.

Atravesó los pasillos de la facultad, hasta llegar a otra de las puertas de salida. En el momento en el que su mano tocó la manija de esa puerta, un mal presentimiento la asaltó, y este se confirmó cuando, por más que lo intentó, la puerta tampoco se abrió. Parecía cerrada a cal y canto—. No… —Kikyō tiró, empujó y golpeó la puerta, una y otra vez, pero no hubo manera humana ni posible de moverla, ni hacia dentro ni hacia fuera—. ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Qué os pasa, idiotas?! ¡¿Os parece divertido?!—gritó, furiosa, intentando abrir la puerta una vez más. Aquello ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Vale que no era la compañera más amable del mundo, ni la que estaba más dispuesta a ayudar, ella era de la opinión del dicho "tú te lo haces, tú te lo comes". No tenía por qué ir haciendo de buena samaritana si luego no se lo iban a agradecer.

El eco le devolvió sus propias palabras, haciéndola chilar de pura frustración. Y a todo esto… ¿dónde se había metido el guardia de seguridad? ¿No se suponía que estaba para evitar esta clase de comportamiento? ¿O es que estaría también metido en el ajo? Prácticamente sus pies volaron hasta conserjería, donde se suponía que estaba el guardia nocturno, a no ser que anduviera haciendo alguna ronda para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Encontró las ventanillas del lugar donde normalmente estaba el conserje y los de mantenimiento iluminadas. Suspiró aliviada de encontrar algo de buena luz en aquella oscuridad que cada vez comenzaba a inquietarla más. Golpeó la ventanilla cerrada con los nudillos pero nadie acudió. Vislumbró la puerta de la salita abierta y se asomó—. ¿Hola?—dijo, en un susurro bajo, como temerosa de que alguna criatura de las sombras como las que aparecían en las películas de terror decidiera saltar sobre ella de improviso.

Sacudió la cabeza, el mero pensamiento era más que absurdo, no existía nada como los zombis, los vampiros, los hombres lobo o los alienígenas. Irritada y enfadada consigo misma, abrió la puerta de golpe, paseando la vista por todo el lugar—. ¿Hay alguien?—preguntó, en un tono sosegado pero audible. Tenía que controlar sus emociones; lo que estaba pasando tan solo era una broma pesada que sus compañeros de clase, de curso o incluso estudiantes de otro año (Kikyō se inclinaba por los niñatos de primero) habían decidido gastarle. Como si fuera una especie de castigo a su conducta fría, indiferente, que muchos tachaban de asocial.

Dio unos pasos en el interior del pequeño cuarto de la conserjería—. ¿Hola? Necesito ayuda, por favor. Parece ser que han cerrado las puertas y ya me quería ir. ¿Hola? ¡Oiga, esto no tiene gracia!—Se adentró aún más; encontró otra puertecita, la que daba desde allí al sitio en el que estaban los casilleros de los profesores, donde les dejaban el correo, notas o incluso los alumnos dejaban trabajos cuando no podían ir a clase para entregarlo en mano y el profesor exigía una copia en papel, nada de usar el correo electrónico.

Empujó con el hombro esa puerta, cansada ya de todo por esa noche. Solo quería salir de allí, irse a su casa, meterse en su cama y dormir. Pasó dentro de aquel lugar, pensando ya en soltarle alguna barbaridad al guardia de seguridad.

Pero aquello no sería posible.

Kikyō se quedó paralizada en el sitio, con los ojos y la boca abierta en tres perfectas os enormes. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle e, inconscientemente, apretó los gruesos libros que llevaba contra su pecho, intentando que las sacudidas parasen. Al fin, tras unos minutos, sus ojos parpadearon, tratando de disipar la horrible imagen que se exponía ante ella, una horrible imagen digna de aparecer en alguna película de Tarantino.

El guardia de seguridad yacía en el suelo, con el cuerpo retorcido y los brazos y las piernas doblados en ángulos extraños y, a juicio de Kikyō, imposibles para un ser humano. También había un gran charco de sangre que le salía de la cabeza, y tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos, en una horrible mueca de terror, así como los dedos crispados, probablemente a causa del miedo que había pasado al saber que iba a ser asesinado.

Porque la chica no encontró otra explicación al hecho de ver lo que estaba viendo: aquel hombre había sido brutalmente asesinado, no había duda al respecto.

Dio un paso atrás, sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los labios le temblaron, incrédula. Aquello no podía ser, no podía ser.

Negó, lentamente, intentando por todos los medios despertar, segura de que aquello que estaba viviendo no era más que una terrible pesadilla, y de que ya no se trataba de ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. Podían ser unos idiotas integrales, sí, pero no eran asesinos, había alguno que apenas soportaba trabajar con cadáveres en las sesiones prácticas, este acto tan atroz no podía ser obra de ninguno de ellos. Era imposible.

Pero entonces… ¿quién… quién había sido? ¿Quién era el que le estaba haciendo todo aquello? Dio vuelta y salió a todo correr de la sala donde estaba el muerto. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en los oídos, y estos le pitaban, aturdiendo sus sentidos, haciendo que solo prevaleciera su instinto de supervivencia, el cual le estaba diciendo a gritos que saliera de allí por patas.

Buscó desesperadamente una salida, probó en todas y cada una de las puertas que se le ocurrieron daban al exterior, incluso con las ventanas del primer piso, pero todo estaba perfectamente cerrado, a prueba de intrusos o de alguien que quisiera salir.

Tras intentarlo por millonésima vez, Kikyō se separó de la ventana y se dejó caer al suelo. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, intentando que el pánico dejase de dominarla. Por primera vez en años, las sesiones de yoga a las que su madre la obligaba a ir le sirvieron de algo. Consiguió relajarse lo suficiente como para analizar sus opciones. Si había un psicópata suelto por la facultad obsesionado con mantenerla atrapada allí dentro, solo significaba una cosa, y era que probablemente la estaba vigilando, tal vez desde el exterior mediante algún ordenador o desde dentro.

Se puso en pie, lentamente, olvidando su bolso y sus libros de estudio en el suelo del pasillo. Avanzó unos pasos y habló, con voz alta y clara—. ¡Sé que estás ahí, maldito! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!—Tan solo el silencio hizo acto de presencia tras gritar esas palabras. Kikyō apretó los puños, ahora furiosa. No pensaba morir allí, claro que no. Ese individuo lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a ceder fácilmente. Ella era mucho más fuerte que eso.

De pronto un sonido, como un zumbido, rompió la tranquilidad del ambiente. Kikyō se sobresaltó y se volvió, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar a su espalda. Pero no había nada, tan solo un tenue haz de luz blanquecino que asomaba por el pequeño resquicio que había entre la puerta del laboratorio 3 y el suelo, a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Diciéndose que no era nada, probablemente solo el reflejo de la luz de la luna, Kikyō fue hacia la puerta y, con una mano temblorosa, agarró la manija, empujando hacia dentro. La puerta se abrió con un gemido que le puso los pelos de punta, pero no se amilanó, sino que asomó la cabeza, con cautela, comprobando que la sala estaba vacía.

Efectivamente así era, el laboratorio estaba total y completamente vacío. Las mesas estaban perfectamente limpias tras el paso de las mujeres de la limpieza; las altas banquetas en las que los alumnos se sentaban estaban alineadas en sus correspondientes lugares. Los armarios no parecían haber sido abiertos, no había probetas o tubos de ensayo rotos o fuera de su sitio. Todo parecía estar en orden. Menos una cosa.

El ordenador de la mesa del profesor.

El aparato se encontraba encendido, esa era la luz blanquecina que Kikyō había visto desde el pasillo. Tragando saliva, se aferró con fuerza al marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente al ordenador, como esperando que de pronto este explotara o saliera de él algún ser horripilante que quisiera hacerle daño.

Meneó la cabeza varias veces; aquello no iba a pasar, ni que fuera una película de Tim Burton.

Así pues, despegó las manos de la madera y dio unos vacilantes pasos hacia la mesa en la que el ordenador parecía llamarla, con su luz fantasmal. Se puso frente al aparato, apoyando las manos en la fría madera de la mesa, mirando decidida para la pantalla. Justo en ese momento esta se oscureció totalmente, y unas letras grandes y rojas como la sangre hicieron su aparición sobre el negro fondo. Kikyō se echó hacia atrás como por instinto, con los ojos desorbitados. La palabra que parpadeaba delante de ella, en la pantalla del ordenador, era, ciertamente, perturbadora.

_Castigarte_

Pestañeó, confundida. ¿Castigarla? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué? Que supiera, no había hecho nada malo. Nunca había tratado mal a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. Cierto que tampoco les había hecho mucho caso, prefería ir por libre, pero de ahí a que alguno se lo hubiera tomado a título personal… Le parecía absurdo, de locos, una soberana tontería.

Despegó las manos de la mesa, apretando los puños y los dientes. En cuánto saliera de allí, el que le hubiera hecho esto pagaría muy cara las consecuencias de su osadía. Como que se llamaba Kikyō Nakamura. Se iba a ocupar personalmente de que el culpable se hiciese cargo de su responsabilidad en este asunto. No lo dejaría escapar. Ni hablar.

La pantalla del ordenador parpadeó unos segundos, sobresaltándola, para luego apagarse tan rápido como parecía haberse encendido, volviendo a dejar que la oscuridad reinara en el laboratorio. Kikyō anduvo hacia atrás, con cautela, sin perder de vista un segundo la mesa del profesor con el aparato informático sobre ella. Luego, cerró la puerta del laboratorio con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido, como si así pudiera evitar despertar algo tremendamente peligroso u horrible.

Dio vuelta y echó a correr hacia donde había dejado sus cosas, abandonadas en un solitario rincón del pasillo apenas iluminado de la facultad. Las recogió a toda prisa y, sin mirar atrás, echó a correr. Tenía que haber una salida, tenía que haberla. El que quisiera que le estuviera haciendo esto no podía haber cubierto todo el territorio de la facultad de medicina, era demasiado grande, era imposible.

Sin embargo, no encontró puerta alguna abierta, ni ventana, ni siquiera un pequeño resquicio ni en las rejillas de ventilación. Tragando saliva, sudando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Kikyō sintió las lágrimas apoderarse de sus ojos. Se llevó las manos a los mismos, restregándolos con furia. No iba a deshacerse en lágrimas. Llorar no le serviría de nada, tan solo para deshidratarse rápidamente.

Pensó en algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse, algún sitio en el que la persona que la estaba atormentando. Y, entonces, un sitio vino a su mente. Un sitio libre de ordenadores y de cámaras, aunque algo frío.

La sala de los muertos.

En realidad era una especie de depósito de cadáveres, era el aula más grande de toda la facultad, donde los estudiantes hacían las sesiones prácticas con cadáveres provenientes del hospital o de las salas de autopsias de la policía, personas que nadie reclamaba o que habían donado sus cuerpos a la ciencia.

Kikyō apretó contra el pecho sus libros, acomodó el bolso en su hombro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, empezando a bajarlas lo más calmadamente que pudo. No le daría la satisfacción al psicópata de verla alterada, bueno, más alterada de lo que estaba. Ni tampoco se arriesgaría a usar el ascensor, no era tonta.

Llegó al sótano y se encontró frente a frente con la puerta de metal a cuyo otro lado se encontraban los silenciosos cadáveres. Alargó la mano y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que esta estuviera abierta, ya se estaba mentalizando para volver junto al cadáver del guardia de seguridad en conserjería a conseguir las llaves. Empujó con fuerza y entró. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un golpe seco, debido a su peso. El frío estremeció el delgado cuerpo femenino, pero se sintió, por el momento, a salvo. Podría quedarse allí hasta mañana por la mañana, estaba segura de que a primera hora la encontrarían.

Con ese pensamiento se adentró más en la sala, paseando los ojos por todo el lugar, comprobando que los cuerpos inmóviles sobre las camillas, cubiertos con sábanas blancas, estuvieran tan quietos como se suponía debían estar los muertos. Se acercó a uno de los armarios donde se guardaba el material médico que usaban en las prácticas y se dejó caer contra este, resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, creyéndose ya a salvo.

Tal vez le vendría bien dormir, aunque fuera en un ambiente tan tétrico y helado como en el que se encontraba. Así que cerró sus orbes marrones y acomodó la cabeza contra el frío metal del armario que había a su espalda.

En su duermevela, apenas notó como la temperatura de la habitación bajaba varios grados, no hasta que el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle sin control y los dientes empezaron a castañetearle con violencia, sacudiendo todos sus huesos y músculos en una reacción de su biológica para intentar crear calor y no congelarse.

Abrió los ojos, con cansancio, agotada de todas las emociones vividas, preguntándose qué le pasaría ahora. Dirigió su vista hacia delante, intentando distinguir algo en la creciente oscuridad que la rodeaba. Sus oídos captaron un ruido.

_Ras, ras, ras, ras, ras, ras, ras, ras_

Era como si algo o alguien estuviera rozando contra una tela. Pero solo había un tipo de tela en aquella habitación fría y lúgubre: las sábanas que cubrían los cadáveres que estaban sobre las camillas. Kikyō sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Aun así consiguió mantener la calma, no entrando en pánico inmediato.

Se quedó todo lo quieta que los temblores que la asolaban se lo permitieron, intentando enfocar la vista en aquella negrura que la envolvía, a ver si distinguía qué o quién se estaba moviendo.

_Ras, ras, ras, ras, ras, ras, ras, ras_

El sonido pareció intensificarse de pronto, como si ahora fueran varias las sábanas que se estaban rozando, unas contra otras (o contra algo o alguien). Haciendo acopio de valentía y voluntad, Kikyō habló—. ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó, lo más audible que pudo. El sonido se detuvo de golpe, y, de pronto, como si hubiera alguien más con ella en la habitación, Kikyō comenzó a oír voces, tenues murmullos, como susurros fantasmales que flotaban en el aire.

—_Es ella_.

—_La chica a la que todos odian_.

—_Debemos castigarla_.

—_Se merece un castigo_.

Las voces se colaron en sus oídos, aterrorizándola, haciendo que se le formaran sendos nudos en la garganta y el estómago. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, ahogando en la misma un mudo grito de puro horror. Sus ojos, abiertos como nunca, fijos en la penumbra que la rodeaba, donde varias figuras parecían flotar frente a ella, materializándose poco a poco, como si se trataran de fantasmas.

Con el cuerpo temblando, se incorporó como pudo; sus pies apenas pudieron sostenerla. Intentó salir de ahí a todo correr. Su cerebro dio la orden a sus piernas para que se movieran, pero estas no la acataron. Parecían pegadas al suelo. Las pupilas de Kikyō, totalmente dilatadas, estaban fijas en las camillas donde deberían estar lo cadáveres, inmóviles, silenciosos y cubiertos con las sábanas.

Pero no había nada, varias estaban vacías. Su parte racional le decía que aquello era imposible, los cadáveres no se mueven, no están vivos, pero otra parte de ella, la que siempre había sido más sensible a los fenómenos y energías sobrenaturales, le dijo que aquello sí era posible, perfectamente plausible.

Sintió un toque helado en el rostro, como si alguien se lo estuviera acariciando, y entonces reaccionó. Sus pies al fin parecieron poder moverse y echó a correr lo más deprisa que daban sus piernas. Abrió la pesada puerta de la sala de prácticas y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezando de vez en cuando y dejando todas sus cosas olvidadas abajo, en el sótano.

Se dirigió a las puertas principales de la facultad, abalanzándose sobre estas, golpeándolas y chillando, desesperada, sollozando a causa del pánico que, ahora sí, la embargaba—. ¡Por favor, ábreme! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Por favor, por favor, por fa-

—_¡No escaparás!_

—_Pagarás por tus pecados_. —Kikyō se pegó a la puerta, sollozando, tratando de abrirla inútilmente.

—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No os he hecho nada! ¡Iros! ¡Dejadme!

—_Has sido mala_.

—_No quisiste escuchar a tu corazón_.

—_La soberbia es el pecado más grave de todos_. —Kikyō se tapó los oídos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, llorando sin parar. Toda su determinación, voluntad y fuerza había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Aquellos seres indefinidos habían revuelto su interior, corrompiéndolo, sacando a relucir todas las malas decisiones de su pasado que habían afectado a la persona que más había amado en este mundo.

—InuYasha… —susurró, esperando que él viniera a salvarla, como siempre hacía—. InuYasha…

—_No vendrá_.

—_Tú le mentiste y lo engañaste_.

—_También nos corrompiste a nosotros con tu presencia_.

—_Deberías habernos dejado descansar_.

—_Solo queríamos descansar_. —Sus labios emitieron un grito desgarrador al sentir como aquellas presencias heladas la rodeaban, entrando en su interior, removiendo toda su alma.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada sobre una manta, en el verde y suave césped del jardín de la casa en la que vivía. Una de las doncellas que allí trabajaban, la cual le habían asignado personalmente para atender todas y cada una de sus necesidades las 24 horas del día, estaba arrodillada tras ella, trenzándole el pelo con flores recién cortadas, mientras ella se mantenía inmóvil, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda del vestido. La mujer detrás de su persona estaba hablándole, pero realmente no le prestaba atención, sino que tenía la mirada perdida, ausente, como si estuviera observando algo, pero todos allí sabían que no miraba nada en absoluto, tan solo se mantenía así, quieta, todo el día.<p>

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de la doncella, haciéndola voltearse. Se incorporó rápidamente al ver a su señor, de pie ante ellas. Hizo una reverencia, asustada por la repentina interrupción—. La señora tiene visita. —La doncella asintió, para hacer otra reverencia y salir presurosamente del jardín hacia la casa. Ya la volverían a llamar si necesitaban su ayuda.

Los visitantes, una pareja joven, se aproximaron con cautela a la delgada mujer, pálida como nunca, que seguía en su lugar, sin dar señales de estar verdaderamente en este mundo—. Kikyō… —dijo el hombre con suavidad, pero a la vez con dolor, como si le costase mucho estar allí y ver en lo que aquella bella y antaño fuerte mujer se había convertido.

Ella se volvió, como sorprendida de que alguien la llamara. Unos ojos dorados como el mismísimo sol o el oro más puro la observaban, tristes, desolados. La chica, quién había permanecido tras el hombre, se acercó a él y lo tomó suavemente de la mano, apretándosela fuerte. Él le sonrió, agradecido de tenerla a ella a su lado; la chica le devolvió el gesto. Luego se arrodilló al lado de Kikyō y le tomó las manos, sonriéndole de forma dulce.

—Hola, Kikyō. Hemos venido a verte. Perdona por no haber venido antes, pero InuYasha y yo tuvimos unos asuntos que resolver. Oh, me gusta mucho esta trenza, pero parece que no han terminado de hacértela ¿me dejas que termine yo?—La mujer parpadeó una vez, como asintiendo. InuYasha tragó saliva al ver como la chica que alguna había amado, que durante un breve lapso de tiempo había sido su todo, ahora no era más que una muñeca rota y casi sin vida. Le habían robado la voluntad.

Apretó los puños, con furia, mirando de soslayo para el hombre que ahora se autoproclamaba dueño y señor de Kikyō, el cual estaba sonriendo de manera arrogante, tras ellos. Estaba seguro de que el muy desgraciado tenía algo que ver en el asunto, pero hasta ahora nadie había podido probar nada.

Vio como su actual compañera, su mujer, Kagome, la luz de su vida, la que lo había ayudado a superar todos los malos tragos por los que había tenido que pasar, peinaba a Kikyō, al tiempo que entonaba una canción infantil. La melodía pareció gustar a Kikyō, puesto que sonrió como niña pequeña—. ¿Te gusta?—le dijo la azabache de pelo ondulado, terminando de atarle un lazo al final de la larga trenza—. Espero que al bebé también le guste. —Kikyō de pronto frunció el ceño, como si no le hubiera gustado lo que Kagome acababa de decir.

Giró la cabeza, descubriendo la alta figura de InuYasha, con su largo cabello negro brillante a causa de los cálidos rayos del sol de la tarde. Abrió los ojos como platos, como si de repente lo reconociera—. Inu… Yasha… —La pareja se miró, con sorpresa. InuYasha se arrodilló al lado de las dos mujeres y miró a Kikyō, con anhelo. Puede que ya no la amase como alguna vez lo había hecho, pero Kikyō era y había sido alguien muy importante para él, no podía simplemente ignorarla.

—¿Te… te acuerdas de mí? ¿Sabes quién soy?—Kikyō elevó sus delgados brazos y dirigió sus temblorosas manos hacia el rostro masculino, acariciándolo y delineándolo, con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse o a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

Tras ellos, el hombre propietario de la casa borró la sonrisa petulante que hasta ahora había estado esbozando para sustituirla por una mueca de disconformidad e ira contenida. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y tiró de la camisa de InuYasha, apartándolo bruscamente de Kikyō. Kagome se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito. InuYasha se levantó, furioso, con los puños apretados—. ¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?!—Kikyō se alteró al oír el grito.

—Estáis alterando a mi mujer—dijo, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras—. Será mejor que os vayáis. —InuYasha iba a replicarle, pero Kagome rápidamente lo cogió de la mano, suplicándole con la mirada. InuYasha respiró hondo, calmándose.

—Esto no quedará así—murmuró entre dientes para acto seguido tomar de la cintura a su mujer, pegándola a él lo más posible; se dirigieron hacia la casa, dispuestos a salir de allí.

Kikyō vio con miedo, con horror, como la pareja formada por el hombre y la mujer azabaches se iban. Sintió unas manos grandes acariciar con ternura su cabello, deshaciendo a su vez la trenza adornada con flores; unas manos que pretendía ser cálidas pero que no podían destilar más que frialdad y malas vibraciones. Tembló bajo ese helado tacto, bajo los dedos largos y finos enterrarse en sus hebras oscuras—. Así, querida, me gusta más tu hermoso cabello suelto. —Miró, temblando, para el hombre, descubriendo dos ojos rubís que la taladraban sin piedad—. Mi Kikyō…

—Nara… ku… —Quiso huir, correr y esconderse. Pero su mente y su cuerpo ya no reaccionaban ni le obedecían como antes. Era alguien atrapada en su propia mente, alguien que no hacía más que rememorar el peor día de su vida.

El hombre sonrió, atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola con un brazo mientras posaba la otra mano en su cabeza, sobándola casi con cariño—. Ahora eres mía, toda mía. —Sonrió perversamente, mientras sentía como la delgada figura de la mujer temblaba entre sus brazos.

No se arrepentía. Si tuviera que dar marcha atrás en el tiempo estaba seguro de que volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a quebrar su voluntad en millones de pedacitos diminutos para que fuera incapaz de recomponerse.

Para que solo dependiera de él.

**Fin Castigo ejemplar**

**Explicaré la última parte: me vi en la obligación de poner un epílogo, de mostrar lo que había sido de Kikyô tras los acontecimientos de aquel día. En principio pensé en dejarlo con un final abierto, pero entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez no cumpliría con el objetivo del concurso, así que le añadí estos últimos párrafos. Vosotros tenéis la última palabra xD.**

**Dejadme un montón de reviews acompañados de buñuelos de nata, o de crema, los huesitos de santo también me valen xD. Ya sabéis que un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
